Battery packs, such as for providing electrical power to electrically powered devices, such as electrical vehicles, hybrid vehicles, wheelchairs, e-bikes, and electric scooters, are known. Battery packs typically include a plurality of individual battery cells electrically coupled in series and/or parallel so as to provide a desired output voltage and capacity. Often battery management systems are provided to monitor and control the operation of the battery pack. In general these battery management systems may themselves draw current from the battery pack, even when the vehicle is not drawing power from the battery pack. Over time this can result in the battery pack being drained to what is referred to as a “deep discharge” condition, which can limit the useful life of the battery pack.